


Comfort

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fem!Lance, Fluff, Genderswap, Heartwarming, klance, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: Keith is tired and needs some sleep, but then Lance comes in and delivers some cuddles.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiranaiAtsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiranaiAtsune/gifts).



Keith flopped back onto his mattress. Too tired to take his shoes off properly, he kicked them off letting them fly across the room and hit the wall. Lance wouldn’t like that much, he knew, but Keith was too exhausted to think about that.

If he’d woken her, then he would make it up to her in the morning. Right now all Keith wanted was to sink into sleep and just forget the struggles of the universe for a bit. During the day he was a paladin of Voltron, but at night he was just a very exhausted Keith.

However just as he was about to doze off the door to his room slid open and Lance drowsily stepped in. Keith raised his head from the pillow and glanced guilty at his boots as they lay at the base of the opposing wall.

“Still awake?” Lance asked in a sleepy voice.

Keith grunted in reply.

Lance wobbled forward until she was at the edge of the bed, “Move over.”

Keith moved, not bothering to ask why. Lance laid down beside him and used his shoulder as a pillow. She nuzzled into his neck so close that he could feel her breath on his neck.

Keith’s face turned bright red, but he didn’t dare move. He tried to babble out a question but failed.

Thankfully, Lance explained quietly, “Can’t sleep. Figured this would be more comfortable.”

She yawned, “I was right.”

Keith swallowed and carefully wrapped his arm around Lance’s shoulder. He was surprised to find how warm and cozy it felt. Sort of like cuddling with that microwavable Hippo toy he’d had as a kid.

Lance and Keith had been together for some time now. Keith had never been together with anyone before so he was a bit unclear on the details. However, Lance had proven to be an exceptionally patient woman and had taken to leading him through the relationship by example.

Keith cuddled and kissed the top of Lance’s head warming up to the position, and, almost on instinct, whispered, “Love you.”

Lance’s head suddenly moved, and she looked up at him in surprise.

He blinked in confusion, “What?”

“You said, ‘I love you’.”

“Yes?”

“That’s the first time you’ve said ‘I love you’ since you confessed.”

If possible, Keith’s face turned redder. 

“Did… did I say it too soon? I-If I did I’m sorry I didn’t, uh…”

Lance smirked at him and turned over in bed until she was casually lying on his torso. She then moved forward and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Keith froze for a moment as Lance pulled back and smiled.

Than with a slow deliberate movement, Keith wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a much fuller and deeper kiss. Lance’s eyes widened in surprise at his forwardness but then melted into his lips as she felt her whole body grow hot.

As the night went on, the two became absorbed in the moment and in each other. With sleep now a distant forgotten desire.


End file.
